I Hate You, Father
by Lobogetta
Summary: After a heated argument with Ahadi a young Scar, decides to leave Pridelands. And as to protect is hyena friends from his father, he runs even farther from the Graveyard arriving to a jungle. Only to be found by a well know tiger. Several Years later Scar would encounter his past again. Could he forgive Ahadi? Or will he remain with his adoptive father?
1. Chapter 1

**_Taka is a cub in this story, picture him with Kovu's same age. Also_** _ **Im**_ ** _not a native English speaker so forgive me if something_** _ **is misspelled**_ ** _._**

Taka never expected to be harmed by his father. Sure, he was punished more than Mufasa but still they were always verbal punishments, it was the first time to be was hit and it was awful.

But the pain just made everything clearer, Mufasa was Ahadi's favorite, He was a mistake, he could never be king, he was worthless, after all hadn't his father named him "dirt"? He was always told it was because dirt was important on the circle of life, but now he could see through it. It was a lie.

So when he was told he would forever carry a scar across his eye, he decided that Scar was by far a better name than Taka. Time passed by, when he could see clearly again he decided that escaping PrideLands wasnt such a bad idea.

His first thought was to go to the Graveyard to live with his hyena friends. But what if Ahadi hurt them? He needed to go somewhere where Ahadi had no power. Gathering all his courage a Taka ran away from the PrideLands, he knew he was seen, he knew they would look for him but they weren't going to find him.

He didn't know how long he had run, but his legs ached. He was tired but the thought of Ahadi hurting him again made him regain his strength. He hadn't had a meal, water or sleep on days. He turned around and stared and stared t the horizon, PrideRock wasnt visible anymore but that didn't mean he could be found.

He took a deep breath before running again. After a few more hours of running his legs finally failed him. Making him collapse to the floor. He was too tired to move again, so he closed his eyes allowing his body to rest and in a matter of seconds he was asleep.

A certain predator stared at the young cub, walking calmly towards him. Before doing anything he was pinned to the floor.

-You are in MY part of the jungle Bagheera.- The bigger feline said -Whatever he is. Its mine.-

-Shere Khan...- Bagheera muttered. -You can't do this.-

The tiger made his way to the cub and grabbed him. -He is mine. Bagheera.- He said as he walked towards his cave. -Leave now. Or ill kill you.-

-Ill make sure he doesnt grow to be a murder.- The panther muttered before leaving.-

-Well see- Was the tigers only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

-Where am I?- The small cub wondered as he standed up, taking some time to quickly study his surroundings. Scar gave a yawn and walked lazily towards the entrance of the cave.

-It's no different from the pride's den.- The young cub thought. -It's just bigger and fresh.-

He sat on the entrance of the cave unaware of the feline on the darkest corner studying each and every move he made.

A small "squeak" made Scar turn around. A small mouse was walking around, probably looking for something to eat, only then he realized how hungry he was.

Slowly he motioned himself to a pouncing position but when he was ready to jump at the corner of his eye, a small, hurt, yound deer got his attention.

He pounced on the deer killing it as quickly as possible, Shere Khan felt disappointed at this, and concentrated on eating his meal.

The tiger walked towards the cub and spoke, not before watching him for a while. -I thought you wouldn't wake up.-

Scar quivered at the sight of the bigger feline, much to Khan's delight.

His eyes traveled all the way from the tiger's teeth to his sharp, dangerous claws.

-Y-you were worried about m-me?- The dark lion managed to speak.

-Of course I was!- The tiger said flashing his best smile, surprisingly enough making Scar calm down. -And your name is?-

-Scar, sir. Im a lion.-

-Ahhh... Named after a birth mark I see.- Khan pointed at his scar.

-Oh.- Scar placed a paw upon his old wound. -No, I changed it. See my name before was Taka.-

-The name sounds awful indeed.- Shere muttered. -Where are you from?-

-The Pridelands.-

-What is that?- Khan was suddenly curious and rather talkative now.

-The kingdom of my father king Ahadi.- He said with bitterness evident on his voice.

After a few minutes Khan spoke.

-You ran away, didn't you?-

It sounded more like an statement though.

-Yes.- Scar answered. His face stoic, with no hint of remorse. -I did.-

-That is art.- Khan pointed at the dead and half eaten deer. -Very few hunters can do such a fine job when it comes to killing. I mean look at your self! Clean after making a kill, and so calm about it.-

He circled the small lion as he speaked.

-You, little one, have talent! And I'll make sure you achieve greatness if you stay by my side.-

Scar though for a moment. Greatness? That was his chance on proving Ahadi, Mufasa and everyone else that he wasn't a nuisance.

Scar nodded eagerly and Shere patted him on the head, congratulating him on taking such a "wise decision at such a young age".

Both went back to the cave, speaking about everything that will follow Scar's great future.

-Tomorrow.- Khan said as Scar got ready to sleep. -Your training will start.-


End file.
